Love Under a Crescent Moon
by Loki the Second
Summary: Luka has had feelings for Miku for along time now. What will happen when the two are left home alone together? Read to find out. The M is for later chapters. R
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

Please R&R!

* * *

**Love Under a Crescent Moon**

It was a normal day in the Vocaloid household. Everyone had breakfast, Rin and Len played in the yard, Kaito ate all of the ice cream before lunch and then was beaten by Miku for doing so. Meiko had drunk a little sake. Gakupo hit on Luka, only to be turned down. But around dinner time, everyone had gone out, save for Miku and Luka.

Lately, Luka has been acting pretty nervous around the aqua haired Vocaloid. She just seems to stare at her sometimes and this morning when Miku walked out of the bathroom with only a small towel wrapped around her, Luka turned bright red and went straight to her room.

You might say that Luka has a crush on Miku; you'd be right! These feelings all started last year. It was a lot like the night right now:

"_Hey, Luka-San! ~" Miku yelled from downstairs, "You wanna watch a movie!?" "Sure!" Luka answered, "What kind?" "It's a romantic-comedy!" the cute singer said. "Cool," The Vocaloid ninja said._

_Later, half way through the movie. "Huh, I didn't know there were so many girl-girl couples in this movie…" Miku said. "Y-Yeah…" Luka said, blushing slightly. "Hm? Are you okay, Luka-San?" Miku asked. "Uh, yes Miku-San!" "Okay," Miku said smiling, turning her attention back to the movie._

_For the rest of the movie, Luka could not help but look at the beautiful Vocaloid beside her. Her slender body, her silky aqua hair, her sparkling eyes, and her soft lips; they were all driving her insane. And they have been for a year…_

Now, in the present day, the two were basically in the same situation, only Luka was about to lose it. She sat in her room, not wanting to jump Miku on a spur of the moment. But her plan sort of got ruined when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey Luka-San," Miku said opening the door, smiling, "You want dinner?" "S-Sure," Luka said, blushing ever so slightly. The aqua haired girl gave her a plate of food and sat down next to her saying, "Hope you don't mind me eating with you." "N-Not at all!" Luka said smiling

They soon finished their food and put their plates on Luka's nightstand. "So, what do you want to do tonight, Luka-San?" Miku asked smiling. Luka looked into her crush's eyes and she couldn't take it any more.

Luka pinned Miku onto her bed. "Wh-What are you doing!?" Miku asked, turning bright red. "This is something I've wanted to do for a long time," Luka said before she leaned down and kissed Miku's lips, causing Miku's emerald eyes to widen in shock.

* * *

**How will Miku react to this kiss? Will their friendship remain the same? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OW VOCALOID OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!  
**I edited some nouns that I got complaints from.  
Please R&R

* * *

Luka broke the kiss, blushing slightly with a seductive smile. "Wh-Why Luka-san?" Miku asked, her face was incredibly red. "I love you, Miku-Chan," Luka said, "I have for a long time and can't hold back anymore."

Luka began to take Miku shirt of, but Miku fought back. "Stop!" The aqua haired girl cried. "Please Miku-Chan," Luka said looking into Miku's emerald eyes, "Just this once, I'm going crazy…" The pink haired Vocaloid then passionately kissed Miku.

"_Th-This is so wrong,_" Miku thought, "_But…It feels good..._" She then kiss Luka back, which made the bilingual Vocaloid smile. The kiss lasted several minutes before they broke it. "W-Wow," Miku said. "Yeah," Luka said, cuddling up to her love. Luka began to kiss Miku's neck, which made the young singer moan a little.

Luka slowly slid her hand up Miku's skirt. "Wait, it's too soon for that," Miku said, though she didn't sound very serious. She didn't really know what to do or think anymore. She knew that they shouldn't be doing this, but she didn't want it to ever stop at the same. "Trust me Miku-Chan," Luka said, taking off Miku's light green panties with a small leek in the center off, "This will feel good."

Luka put her finger into Miku's small heat. The aqua haired singer moaned, loving this feeling. Luka smiled, fingering her lover profusely. "M-More Luka-Chan…" Miku moaned, "Please…Give me more!" "As you wish my love," Luka said, kissing Miku as she slid a second finger into the wet heat. Miku moaned into the kiss as her tongue circled Luka's.

Soon, Miku came and moaned loudly. Luka licked her fingers off and Miku joined her, getting a taste of herself. "I'm so hot…" Miku said smiling, slowly taking off all of her clothes except for her frilly light green bra. Luka looked at Miku lustfully as she also took of all of her clothes, save for her pink bra and pink thong.

The two girls pressed their bodies together as the started to passionately make out again. At this point, Luka's thong was soaked as she grinded against Miku's heat. They each moaned into the kiss as they continued to grind against each other.

Luka then ripped off Miku's bra, revealing her small breasts. "So cute and so soft," The pink haired lesbian said, fondling Miku's breast. "Mmm…" Miku moaned. She reached up and took off Luka's bra. Her breasts, which were obviously larger then Miku's, bounced up and down.

Miku pouted. "What's wrong Miku-Chan?" Luka asked. "You're breasts are so much bigger then mine!" Miku said. Luka giggled and snuggle with her lover, "Don't be mad. I love your breasts, they're cute." Miku smiled and said, "And you're breasts are so warm and soft."

Miku then made circles around Luka's nipple, causing her lover to moan. Miku continued to fondle, lick and suck Luka's breasts. "Mmm…" Luka said and brought Miku's face up for a kiss. "Let's be together…forever," Miku said smiling. "Of course Miku-Chan," Luka said, smiling, "Now, let's kick this night up to the next level."

* * *

**Looks like things are going to get hotter. Keep reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OW VOCALOID OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**  
I edited the last chapter due to complaints. I was trying to go with the characters personalities and I guess I was stupid to say pussy instead of something else…  
Please R&R

* * *

Luka went over to her dresser and pulled out a strap-on. Miku blush a crimson red when she saw the toy. "So, Miku-Chan~" the pink haired Vocaloid said, putting the strap-on on, "You wanna try this out~?" Miku slowly, sheepishly nodded and said, "Yes…I want it in me."

"Good, now spread your legs, baby," Luka said smiling. "Okay," Miku said blushing, leaning back and spread her legs wide, revealing her soaking wet vagina. "Mmm~ now that's a sexy sight," Luka said smiling, crawling on top of her petite lover. She started loving Miku's heat with the strap-on, making the aqua haired girl moan slightly. Luka loved the feeling Miku's hot breath on her.

"Brace yourself baby," Luka softly whispered into Miku's ear, making Miku shiver a little. The cute singer clutched the sheets as the strap-on went deep inside of her. Miku cried out in pain, and then Luka softly kissed her to quite the scream. "Shh…" She said softly, "The pain will subside." Luka started moving the strap-on in and out of the beautiful emerald eyed girl in front of her.

Miku felt the pain go away and she moaned, squeezing her small breasts. Luka smirked and started moving faster and harder. Miku moaned louder and started moving along with Luka. "You like this?" Luka asked smiling. "Yes~ don't stop!" Miku moaned, her sparkling emerald eyes now glazed over with complete lust. Drool spilled out of the side of her mouth and Luka continued to pound her heat with the strap-on. Luka licked up Miku's drool and pressed their sweaty bodies together.

As two moved their hips harder and faster, they shared a long, sloppy kiss. The lovers then stopped all movement when they heard the door downstairs open and then slam shut. From outside the room, they could hear a pair of feet run up the stairs. Luka tried to move, but all it did was make Miku moan slightly. The sound outside stopped. "Did you hear something?" a young girl on the other side of the door asked. "That's Rin!" Luka whispered louder then she wanted.

She immediately covered her mouth. "Probably just the wind," a boy said. "_Len?_" Miku and Luka thought. "But I could have sworn I heard a voice from Luka-nee-chan's room," Rin said, she then slowly started to turn the doorknob. Luka's and Miku's hearts were about to break out of their rib cages from the anticipation.

"Whatever," Len said and the door knob stopped turning, "Let's go." Then the two went down the hall and then a slamming door could be heard. Then every thing was incredibly quiet. Miku and Luka finally calmed down from that scare and looked at each other. They smiled and held each other close. "Hm…Do you think we should continue even though the twins are home?" Miku asked smiling, having a cute/seductive look on her face.

Luka smiled widely and said, "Yeah, lets!" She then returned to pounding away at Miku small, soaked heat. Miku moaned, not as loud as before though. The aqua haired Vocaloid was so close to cumming before, it didn't take long for her to erupt now.

The two, sweaty lovers were now lying next to each other, face to face and panting. "I love you Luka-Chan," Miku said smiling. "I love you too, Miku-Chan," Luka said smiling. The two shared a sweet goodnight kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms

The crescent moon that sat in the sky left to make way for the burning sun the next morning. Miku woke up, sat up and yawned. She looked at her still sleeping lover and smiled. "Time to wake up Luka-Chan," Miku said kissing her cheek. "Mmm…Do I have to…?" Luka asked, curling up a little. "You do if you want to eat breakfast," Miku said smiling. She stood up and put on her clothes from last night.

"Okay, okay," Luka said, doing the same as Miku. "Y'know…I was thing that we should do that again tonight," The aqua haired girl said smiling, "An every night after that." Luka smiled widely and said, "Yeah, I'd love that!" The two kissed and then headed downstairs.

And from then on, the two secret lovers and their fun every single night. The other vocaloids did find out eventually, but they didn't mind. In fact, the guys actually tried to put video cameras in their rooms.

**END**

* * *

**Well, it's not really over yet. This is a two-sided story. Wait for the second part; ****Love Under a Crescent Moon: Gemini!**


End file.
